Baby Blue Eyes
by HeathenVampires
Summary: The secret would stay with her until she was dust, Ingrid swore that every time she looked into her daughters eyes.


**Don't own... sadly.**

 **It's so much easier to write one shots, I don't have to plan out whole plots.**

 **Set post season 5.**

-YD-

Gazing down at her daughter, Ingrid couldn't ignore the bright blue stare reflected back at her. Everyone assumed it was her eyes her daughter had inherited, but Ingrid knew different. They were her fathers eyes, and that secret would stay with Ingrid alone until she was dust.

Nobody could find out, it was disgusting even by vampires loose moral code. That time Vlad and Talitha had visited, five years after leaving to travel had had so many implications. Piers, turned three years ago at his own request as they stayed together, had gone to show Talitha the computer system he'd built. Being a "free spirit", Talitha had next to no understanding of technology. This left Vlad and Ingrid alone, and the secret they'd buried as children had screamed between them. They knew it was wrong, terrible and wrong. They'd sat and talked, nonsensical rubbish about their lives since they'd last seen each other. Five years was nothing to an immortal, and Ingrid knew Vlad was grasping at straws when he talked about them visiting their father. Vlad went to tell their respective partners they were going out to fly together, wanting some time alone as brother and sister before separating again.

Talitha and Piers had waved them off, and Ingrid probably should have felt jealous at how eager Piers was to spend time with Talitha. She couldn't bring herself to care, shivering when Vlad took her hand as they got outside. Ensuring they were actually seen as bats by their partners, they flapped away from Garside Grange and didn't stop til they were a few miles away. The field was deserted, and they'd barely regained their humanoid forms before Vlad was against her, kissing her like he had every right to break open the buried feelings. She couldn't bring herself to deny she wanted it, letting darkness protect them as their clothes were shed and their bodies joined. It was over quickly, years of repressed desire exploding between them. Vlad had reached for her again, and this time it was slower, sweeter and they echoed sounds of completion into the kiss they shared. Ingrid was fighting tears as they came together one more time, barely stopping herself biting him and proclaiming to the world that he was hers. Vlad had cried that time, whimpering that he loved her in the midst of climax.

They rinsed the scent of their shame away in a cold river, flying until minutes to sunrise to mask the scents on their clothes with miles of air. They'd both showered and changed regardless on their return, scrubbing skin raw and removing any evidence of the other, blaming it on a run in with a flock of disgruntled ducks when they stopped by a river as Ingrid threw both of their clothes into the fire, proclaiming them ruined. Vlad had protested, but she could see the awareness of what she'd done in his eyes. Talitha and Vlad had stayed the day, and Ingrid felt sick as she heard Vlad with her, fighting tears and turning away from Piers in their coffin. Ingrid made herself apologise the next night, saying she'd felt overwhelmed seeing Vlad after all this time and letting him 'comfort' her while she shuddered inwardly in revulsion at his touch.

The next night, Talitha and Vlad had gone. Vlad hugged her like he'd never let go, a damp patch on her collar telling her he'd cried though there was no evidence on his face when they seperated. Ingrid had let Piers lead her to their coffin, picturing Vlad in his place and biting down on his shoulder to stop herself calling out his name as it ended. He'd rolled off and gone back to his computers, and Ingrid wept silently to herself for hours. She showered again, scrubbing Piers off her skin and erasing the tears from her face. Downing a goblet of blood and telling herself to get a grip, Ingrid managed to act as normal as possible for weeks. Until she started throwing up whenever she drank O-, and Piers had asked if she thought she was pregnant. The thought hadn't actually occurred before then, Ingrid so lost in missing Vlad all over again. The test had come back positive, and Piers had cheered and celebrated. Ingrid had been frozen in shock, remembering the night with Vlad and then Piers two nights later. She could hardly go for a paternity test, it would turn up that Vlad was her brother and that couldn't be known. Nobody could find out.

The months rolled by and Ingrid's stomach expanded. Piers was every bit the joyous expectant father, and Ingrid forced herself to pretend she wasn't terrified. He held her hand as she gave birth, the VHC medical staff Vlad had sent to help her through it proclaiming it a girl and disappearing as soon as it was obvious Ingrid wouldn't die of some complication. Gazing down at her new daughter, Ingrid felt the rush of love she'd never expected. All babies had blue eyes to start with, and Ingrid had blue eyes herself. So to everyone who looked, there was no immediate indication of the child's father. As the girl grew, Ingrid noticed even if nobody else did. The child was almost a perfect replica of Ingrid, but those eyes haunted her. They were Vlad's, a perfect copy. There was nothing of Piers in the girl at all, though he didn't seem to notice as he had no reason to suspect anything. Vlad had visited when the infant was a year old, and the recognition in his eyes was instantaneous. Ingrid saw him working out the numbers in his head, and they were both thankful Talitha and Piers had left them to bond again. "She's mine isn't she?" Ingrid had nodded, and Vlad had cried.

He'd leaned down and whispered to the girl, apologising through his tears that she'd never know him as her father. They couldn't let anyone find out. He cleaned up his face, and there was no hint of anything amiss on Vlad's face when their partners returned. Vlad gave his 'niece' one last kiss goodbye, hugging Ingrid and practically bolting out of the room. Looking down at Rosie, or Rosalind Barthoria Dracula as she was truly named, Ingrid saw a tear drop onto her daughters face. Wiping angrily at her eyes, Ingrid let Piers take 'their' daughter off to feed and bathe her. Knowing Vlad would soon be out of range, Ingrid simply sent one message to the mobile phone he rarely used.

 _"I'm sorry."_

She never received a reply, and committed herself to hiding the secret.

-YD-

 **I don't even know where this came from... It just sort of happened.**


End file.
